If Eyes Could Speak
by cgal120
Summary: OFF-SHOT MINI SERIES FOR "REPUTATION". Since moving into their new home, life for Arthur and Amelia has moved from strength to strength - and for them, it means breaking through their inhibitions and taking further steps that will lead them where they need to be. UKxFem!US.


**If Eyes Could Speak**

**Part One**

My hands kept reaching up to the knot of my tie, my fingers hooking into it to loosen and tighten it over and over again. Outside I could hear my family and friends chatting away - Amelia's too; everyone laughing in the sunshine. Bryn batted my hands away and sorted my tie out for me again, giving me a look that warned me not to touch it again. I sighed and looked around the room, at the stained glass of the chapel's Sunday School classroom. It hadn't been used as a classroom for years so now the groom's and brides used it for preparations on their wedding days.

And that was what I was doing now with my best man – mentally preparing myself as the big day had finally arrived. My brother's had made a game to decide which of them would be my best man as I just couldn't make the decision by myself – and Bryn being the giant genius had managed to win himself the position; thankfully he was doing a fantastic job. Bryn had always been the most responsible of my brothers; he had outstanding organisational skills, the brains to be able to pull off a bank heist and the creativity to come up with some very inventive games and events for the stag weekend – I had ended up tied to a lamppost naked as per norm with events like that with my family, but the stuff beforehand had been fun.

As for my bride, she had her bridesmaids picked out from day one – she had picked Aednat, Scarlet, Maddy, Arianna, Lovina and Feliciana. My sister, niece, her cousin, her little sister and our oldest friends. Their dresses, hair and accessories were the only ones that I had been allowed to see – and at their rehearsal they had looked beautiful. The older bridesmaids wore plain silver heals, simple silver jewellery and had their hair lightly curled and pinned to the side with diamantes. And their dresses… They wore a knee length baby blue frock that seemed to float lightly; the breast area was pleated, with two fabric roses of matching colour to the rest of the dress. The only straps reached up from the roses, spreading diagonally around their necks. Scarlet being only 7 years old and Arianna 6 meant the tailors had to alter the style to fit and suit them as Scarlet had turned into a fashionable yet demanding you girl – not unlike her now-pregnant-again mother – who wanted them both to be dressed just the grown ups.

That was one of the things that I was actually enjoying about that day: seeing just how many people were pregnant or had had children. Alfred, for one, had come over to say hi with his girlfriend, Alice, and their 1 year old daughter, Rebecca. Aednat and Josh had Caleb; Bryn and Ruby had the twins, Jinnie and Melissa… Rochelle was 3 months pregnant compared to Ambre who was due any day now. Plus other relatives had their children, friends had theirs… I could practically hear Lovina and Antonio's toddler, Tina, asking "where Mama was".

It was thoughts like that which were helping to ease my nerves – the idea that one day soon I would be able to sit at the sidelines of someone else's wedding, our child or children sat with us with smiles on their faces or whining that they were bored. The smile on my face obviously made Bryn become clued into my thoughts as he chuckled and clapped me on my shoulder.

"You don't seem as nervous anymore," he observed. I chuckled and nodded. "That's caused this them? The realisation that everyone gets scared before their wedding? Or possibly your mind has drifted to the honeymoon...?"

I chuckled again, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. "Absolutely," I said. "A month on an island alone with Amelia in the sunshine. Of course I'm thinking on ahead to that!"

"You're a little pervert aren't you?" Bryn laughed.

"I've had you lot to learn from so of course I am," I smirked. He nudged me.

"You wait until it gets to the best man's speech," he warned, giving me an evil smirk. "I have stories from our childhood that will make you cringe into the dark ages."

I groaned. "I forgot just how evil you could be sometimes."

"I'm the invisible sibling, remember," Bryn laughed. "I've done a lot of things without anyone knowing."

Rolling my eyes, I walked to the door and pulled it open to see that everyone was finally making their way to their seats. That meant that it was very nearly time for Amelia, Francis and the bridesmaids to arrive. The butterflies was started to build up in my stomach again, but I steeled myself internally and wandered around the room with Bryn to say hello to everyone again and to thank them for showing up.

It was nice looking around the room at all those smiling face, knowing that they were all there to celebrate mine and Amelia's happiness together – I guess that was why they called weddings unions; they weren't just the unions of the two people in love, but the joining of their two families creating one large connection. Amelia's mother wandering over to me, Emily smiling at me fondly and kissing my cheek.

"You look handsome, my dear," she smiled.

Kissing her cheek back, I returned the smile. "Thanks…" I replied. "You look wonderful too."

"Thank you," Emily chuckled. "Amelia's outside now talking to the vicar so I think it's time to get into position."

Swallowing nervously, I nodded before watching her wander over to her seat. Glancing over at Bryn, I walked up to the front of the chapel and stood by his side, not turning around even when the vicar walked up to the front and motioned for the pianist to begin playing.

Behind me, I could hear people gasping softly and muttering – I could make out words like 'beautiful' and 'amazing'. Unable to resist myself, I turned around and looked down the aisle to see the most dazzling sight that I had ever seen in my entire life. Amelia was walking towards me, arm in arm with Francis who looked as though he was about to burst into tears at any moment. Amelia's dress was the traditional white, but it was strapless with diamantes encrusted into the breast area. The fabric was pleated neatly down the torso into the waist where it gathered near a cluster of more diamantes - it then spread down into a thin then widely spread skirt that reached down to the ground. Her hair was pulled up into a loose bun at the back of her head with some hair still lingering down the sides. I was utterly speechless, smiling at her as she reached my side and pressing a light kiss to her cheek as she looked up at me with the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

The ceremony went smoothly, the vicar going through the traditional boring statements until he let us take over with our self-written vows. This was one of the things that I was the most nervous for, talking about my feelings for this woman in front of everyone. It was no secret how we had met and all of the drama from that point, but it still didn't mean that I was no less scared.

"Amelia," I said, clearing my throat slightly. "There are really no words that I can use to describe how much you mean to me. I was a lonely, miserable teenager stuck in a fantasy world of my own creations… But then you managed to pull me back into the real world. The day we met I knew that all I wanted to do was protect you from anything and everything that came your way… and the day you… I was happy I got to you in time. Elated really that you hadn't been taken away from me. I hope that in some ways I have started to repay you for all you have done for me over the past 7 years, though I think a lifetime together will cover it in the end. You are more than just my rock or my soul-mate; you're my guardian angel as I hope I am yours."

I took a deep breath as I finished my speech, smiling softly and gently wiping away the single tear that had started to slip down Amelia's cheek. She let out a half-sob-half-chuckle before breathing deeply and starting her vows.

"You took the words right from mouth," she chuckled. "That day we first met all those years ago, I was far from myself. Who I used to be was a mystery, and one that I was no closer to solving. You are most definitely my guardian angel, Arthur, because you have watched over me and kept me safe from so many things. You brought me back from a dark place and made sure that I stayed in the safety of your light and for that I am forever grateful. We have both done incredible things for one another, just because we were there, and I know that that lifetime you predicted will only increase my love for you and the knowledge of who you are helping me to become – I'm no longer that broken child who had wandered into that dusty old classroom 7 years ago, I am confident and new thanks to you and the support you have given me. I love you, Arthur Kirkland, forever and always."

Bryn handed me the rings and I carefully slipped the ornate band onto Amelia's finger, smiling as it fit perfectly – no struggle took place like I had seen at Scott and Ambre's wedding (or any really), which I was eternally grateful for. Amelia then put my ring on my finger and, at the words of the vicar; I kissed my bride as our family clapped.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

My hands rested lightly on her waist, her arms looped around my neck as we swayed close to each other on the dance floor. The music behind us was soft and specially chosen just for us – _I know what I'm thinking… but the words won't come out… If eyes could speak, one look could say everything…_

"You look so beautiful," I muttered, leaning my forehead down on hers. She closed her eyes and let a soft smile form on her lips.

"Anything like you were expecting?" she asked.

"Better," I replied, grinning. I kissed her softly, letting her feel the smile. She returned it, moving slightly closer as we continued to sway softly together to the music – _I'd tell you all about the way you smile, the way you laugh, the way you dress, the way your beauty leaves me breathless…_

As clichéd as it felt, I really couldn't describe the feelings going through me as I held Amelia close. I wasn't much of a dancer, but with her it felt as though anything was possible – we had pulled each other out of our own despair and grew together. It felt like much longer than 7 years that I had known her, more like a lifetime had passed already and another one was on its way.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see the children running around the room – at least those that could run – playing games and laughing happily amongst themselves. Arianna kept looking over at her older sister though, a smile on her little face. She had some idea about the hardship that had befallen her sister before she was born and knew how much it meant for Amelia that the day had gone so well – I had heard her talking to her when the ceremony had finished saying how much like a princess she had looked.

"Does that make Arthur Prince Charming?" Amelia had asked.

"Duh," came the reply, along with an innocent giggle.

Pecking her absentmindedly once again, I continued our sway drifting in and out of our little bubble. Emily and Francis were on the other side of the room sat at a table with Mum and Dad, all of them laughing and drinking. It was nice that our parents got along – they often went out to dinner together or spent time just talking, Mum and Emily got along like a house on fire. Scott and Ambre was outside getting her some fresh air – she was uncomfortable, in that stage where the baby was ready to come out but taking their time. Ryan was fussing over Rochelle; Bryn was blowing raspberries on Jinnie's cheek whilst Ruby tickled Melissa; and Aednat was helping Caleb get food.

"Arthur?"

I looked down at my wife and smiled. "Yeah?"

"Thank you," she said.

"Muppet," I replied, kissing her once more.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It was past midnight when Amelia and I had got on the plane to the island. Well, the first to the airport, then to the port then out on a boat to the island but it would be a mess to describe totally. It had taken a long time but when we stepped onto the crisp white sand and heard nothing but the sounds of the ocean and the night time bugs chirping in the dark we knew we were finally alone.

I carried the small amount of luggage up to the chalet, forcing Amelia to stay back from the door as I threw them inside. She laughed, squeaking and holding onto me tightly as I swept her off her feet to carry her into the building. She called me an idiot but kissed me, one turning into another as I kicked the front door shut and continued to carry her on through to the master bedroom to continue our wedding night.

I set her down on the floor once we were inside the room, our lips never parting as I backed her up to the bed where her legs met the side and caused us to fall down onto the soft mattress. I hovered above her, running my hands up her thighs as her legs arched to frame me whilst we moved into a better area of the bed. We slowly undressed one another, my hands ghosting over her skin as soon as she was bare beneath me. The hums and keens that were escaping her lips encouraged me to go further, kissing up and down her neck as my arousal grew. She gasped for me to "forget protection and just get on with it", so I spread her legs gently and pressed inside. She moaned as I pressed all the way, taking me all the way back to the evening of our first time – how we had been clumsy and chuckled, going through the motions with kisses and moans. I rotated my hips slightly, pulling back a little and thrusting in once more, setting things in motion and claiming her lips as she moaned loudly into the night. We were more experienced now, knew all the little tricks that turned us on further – like the peculiar sensitivity the clump of hair that stuck up at the front of her hair held, how she would tremble and scream my name as I fingered it; like how I would groan her name hoarsely as she nipped and sucked at the left side of my neck.

We took it slowly once we got into it, letting each other have enough time to feel each and every little nip, suck, kiss, thrust and clench. Her legs wrapped around my waist to hold me in deeply, her heals digging into the base of my back. Her nails scraped against my back, digging into my shoulder blades. I moaned, kissing her deeply and allowing my tongue to trail against hers slowly.

Eventually it all came to an end, and I had to support myself on my forearms above her as we both panted slowly. She smiled up at me and pulled me down for a gentle kiss which I returned effortlessly.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The whole month was spent relaxing and enjoying the tranquillity of the island – as well as finding new places to loose ourselves together. The ocean, the beach, the bathroom, the sofa, the kitchen side, against a wall, in bed – sometimes I initiated it, sometimes she did, but neither of us ever said no and none of those times did we even attempt to use any protection.

Because of this, it came as no surprise to us the reason why Amelia had put on a bit of weight and started feeling ill by the time we had spent our first week back home. After taking a few tests and getting a confirmation from our doctor, we found that Amelia was pregnant.

Everyone was gathered at the café already the day we found out, so it was a brilliant moment when we walked in and told them all of our fantastic news. Our mothers were in tears, Emily especially at the prospect of getting their first grandchild – she hugged her daughter closely, kissing her forehead and smiling brightly. Francis even shook my hand, though he gave me the same warning to look after her he had given me when we had first gotten together. Mum and Dad were ecstatic that they would be getting another grandchild, asking all sorts of questions like had we thought of any names yet and when would she be due.

I enjoyed watching Amelia grow as the months passed – marking off every milestone on in a special diary with pictures of the size of her bump each week, writing about how she was feeling and general baby names we liked the sounds of.

When the time came for the scan that we could find out the gender of the child, Amelia came to me with a nervous expression. She was in the maternity dress that she had bought recently whilst out on a trip with the other girls – she was really getting into the maternal moods, especially as Ambre and Scott's new little boy, Alastair, liked to latch onto her whenever she was in the room.

"Arthur, do you want to find out the gender of the baby today?" she asked me. I looked at her curiously – it had been a subject we had been discussing for a couple of weeks, whether we really wanted to know or just leave it until the birth to discover who our baby was. I wanted to find out so that we could start getting more gender appropriate clothing for them (I had no quells over what they wore when they were older but as a baby I thought it best for a girl to be dressed as a girl just so they could be distinguished – I hated having to say "she" every time someone called Scarlet a "he" when she was a baby because some of her clothes were neutral).

"Yes, I do," I said. "Only if you want to."

"I do!" she said quickly. "I just wanted to make sure."

I chuckled softly and moved over to her, running my hands gently over her growing bump. I could already feel the flickers of movement inside – the baby was awake and active, probably because Amelia had been buzzing around all morning. "You need to relax, Love," I smiled, kissing her cheek. "Everything is going to be okay."

"But what if the doctor picks up anything wrong with them…" she muttered.

"Then we deal with it calmly," I replied. "But nothing will go wrong. I'm sure they are very healthy."

At the hospital, we had been waiting for nearly an hour for our appointment because there was an aggravating woman demanding to see every single doctor in the building taking up the scan room. When we did eventually get inside, I was losing my patience slightly. I tried to keep myself passive for Amelia's sake as she laid back and exposed her stomach, watching the monitor and feeling all those tensions slip away as I saw the little life appear on the screen.

"Heart beat steady, healthy…" noted the doctor. "10 toes, 10 fingers… No signs of illness – physical or otherwise. They look extremely healthy to me."

"Good," I grinned.

"Would you like to know the gender?"

I looked at Amelia who nodded. "We would."

"Mr and Mrs Kirkland, say hello to your daughter."

_**Notes:**_

**Yup, I promised an off-shot of Reputation and here it is! It'll probably be a 3 part series, possibly four, just because I love this AU… This one may seem a little rushed but I really tried and wanted to get the ball rolling somehow :)**

**Anyways, the next story to be updated on my list is The Aftermath Is Secondary, but I've been writing the first chapter of an all new story on the sidelines so I hope you'll enjoy this, that and every other story I throw out there xD**

**Love you guys!**

**Also! Dress references hereeeeeeee:**

** cgal120. tumblr post / 50025574914 / references-for-a-story-dont-mind-me**


End file.
